Power-on self-test (POST) is a process performed by a computing system (e.g., a laptop or desktop) after the system is powered on. The POST process may be handled by the system's basic input/output system (BIOS) or unified extensible firmware interface (UEFI), and may include routines to execute internal diagnostic tests to determine if the systems components are properly working. Once the POST process has completed successfully, operating control of the system is transferred to a boot source (e.g., a boot loader) to load the main operating system (OS) or runtime environment.